The Wedding Waltz
by bellatrxx
Summary: Sometimes all you need is family support. And of course, dance a waltz on your wedding.


So, this is pretty early... I've never been this active in writing but ok. This very short one-shot was inspired by Julia and her tweets about that picture released earlier this season (said picture had Regina and Charming in it and they seemed to be starting a dance). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Bisous.

* * *

They were all having fun around her. Emma was finally dancing with their son, Henry. He was growing up so fast that Regina felt like she had missed something. Well, she did miss one whole year of his life but he told her everything upon his return. Which lead het to think about the true love's kiss she had given him. Regina herself couldn't believe it. She had done it. The almighty Evil Queen, terror of fairytale land, was capable of such a pure act. She was also capable of loving and she knew that now. All thanks to Emma. Her wife.

The Saviour barely managed to survive and yet, she had saved Regina multiple times. And that was enough. They were deeply in love and THAT was more than enough. Regina grinned wildly as she watched David and Snow squish little Neal between them while they danced. Emma shot her a look over Henry's shoulder, only done because she was wearing heels under her soft baby blue dress. She didn't want anything white; she reserved that right to Regina.

The former Evil Queen saw this marriage and their love as her second chance. She would come clean into this - except for the memories, those would never fade. But the woman was trying and she chose her off-white dress for that reason, to show she was somebody different now. The skirt was round on her hips but flowed down her legs. Of course, the bust line was a tad lower than average but the dress gave lots of fabric back at the sleeves, which fell around her hands.  
She couldn't be happier but still, something felt incomplete.

Her parents weren't here.

Cora would never come, knowing Regina disgraced the family name by marrying a woman. Even if said woman was a princess. But her daddy, oh... Her daddy would come. He would be so proud at seeing his little girl finally finding her happy ending. Even after all those years, she could still remember his pleas, asking them to be happy together. Of course, he was very afraid of her doings and didn't want to die by his daughter's hands. But he was a good man, always treated like the princess she was born into even as he never fought Cora back and stopped the atrocities committed against their little girl.

Regina was swallowing back tears, trying to not choke on her grief while pretending to smile at Archie, who was waving at her. She didn't see her father-in-law come and stand beside her, quietly studying the sad expression clouding her beautiful features.  
"What is it, Regina? Are you alright?" she spun around; surprised that anyone could sneak up on her unnoticed. She smiled sadly, eyes turning downward as she released a small sob. "Everything's fine, David..." Regina looked up, waiting for him to turn around and leave. But he didn't. David, commonly known as Prince Charming, was a bit slow sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He had heard about what Regina had to do in order to cast the curse and he also knew that the woman was missing her father. Which bride wouldn't want their father at their own wedding? This was so twisted. But he suddenly had an idea, quite brilliant if anyone asked him.

"Regina?" she responded with a small hum, showing him she was indeed listening as her eyes became glassy. "I know you miss your father and I'm truly sorry... But we're a family now, even more than before. And I'm technically your father-in-law, but being your father is fine... I mean, I'm also your step son-in-law argh, no. Forget about the last part." the woman before chuckled lightly, a small smile painting her lips. "Aaaaanyway, I want to know if you'd like to dance with me" he finally asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth fast.

Regina looked up, her chocolate eyes showing such emotion that David felt accomplished and he smiled at her, extending his right hand. The brunette smiled so wide and so truthfully, David thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Those smiles were usually reserved for Emma, Henry and even little Neal but as he took her in his arms and began a classic waltz, he knew Regina had beamed with joy just for him. And to just be a part of this day and share his daughter and her wife's happiness made him feel deeply proud.

He was proud of his girls.


End file.
